Lolita and Yanki: CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU!
by Chiame-Yoru
Summary: What happens when a Lolita named Sakura and a Yanki named Gaara meet? A relation starts to build as the two start to fall in love. However, nothing ever goes as planned when Sakura’s exboyfriend, a Gothic Aristocrat,tries to get her back! FULL SUMMARY INS
1. Unbelievable!

Hello! Yep, I'm back with another story! So welcome to the first chapter of…

…**_Lolita and Yanki: CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU!_**

Anyways, some things to explain before we start. Just some info on Lolita and Yakuza. Please don't flame me if I said something wrong. These are my own beliefs as well as info that I have gotten over the years. Oh yeah, this fanfic was inspired by the movie/book "**_Kamikaze Girls" _**I love the movie/book and I recommend you read it! Though the idea was inspired from the movie/book, there is a different plot, characters, and story line, so don't think it's just a copy of the book Okays.

-**_Lolita_** is a fashion style as well as a way of life in Japan, mostly between teens and young adults. The fashion mainly consist of: Skirts are typically knee length and are worn with a pannier or petticoat to add volume. As in mainstream Japanese fashion, over-knee socks, knee socks or stockings are extremely popular. Frills and other charms are often added to the top of the sock. White and black tights are also common. Footwear is typically shoes or boots with high heels, though not usually stiletto heels. Platforms, such as Mary Janes and Vivienne Westwood Rockinghorse shoes, are also worn. Frilly, ruffled, or lace-trimmed Victorian blouses are popular. These blouses often have Peter-Pan collars or sailor collars. In my opinion, there ate two main types of Lolita- Sweet Lolita & Gothic Lolita (_Goth-loli_). In this Sakura's main style is Sweet, however she does wear Gothic sometimes. (Info taken from _Wikipedia-Thanks!) _

_-**Yanki "Yankee"- **_Basically a term/way of life in Japan use towards troublemakers, biker gangs, and thugs. Main age group is centered around high school students/high school dropouts. Many Yanki belong to biker groups or other forms of gangs. Also a lower form of the _Yakuza _(Japanese mafias), though many have nothing to do with the Yakuza. In this story, Gaara belongs to a "_bosozoku_**" (**_biker gang- "speed tribe" or "kamikaze bikers"_called **'Desert Demons'** and is the leader. More about the gang will be explained later. Many biker gangs just ride for the trills rather then racing, though they do race; often on illegal modified motorcycles. Most bosozoku are breeding grounds for Yakuza. (Info taken from the main Kamikaze Girls- Thanks!)

There you have it! If you need any more info, check Wikipedia or Google. You can also email me, or put it in a review. So let's move on!

**Summary: What happens when a Lolita named Sakura and a Yanki named Gaara meet? A relation starts to build as the two start to fall in love. However, nothing ever goes as planned when Sakura's ex-boyfriend, a Gothic Aristocrat, sees what is forming between the two and tries to stop it. His plan, get Sakura back at all cost! **

**GaaraxSakuraxNeji**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kamikaze Girls (Just incase!)**

**V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.- (Not a happy face at all!)**

**Chapter One: Unbelievable! **

I couldn't believe this was happening to me! Why was I cursed with such mean and cruel parents! Not only are they never home, not only are they so non-caring, and not only are they so horrible, BUT they had to do this!

Something so horrid especially now of all times! At this very moment all I could do was stand and stare at my new house. Oh yeah, you guessed it! My parents had moved us to another part of the city and far away from my beloved _home_. I don't and will NEVER consider this _new_ place a home! _This_ place was away from my dear friends, my favorite clothing stores, and so many other things I had learned to love!

I am Lolita, and will always be! Sure, some may think it is wrong or idiotic to dress the way I do, but to me this is my life (And will always be!). So what if when I walk down the street and people stare at me whispering to each other 'Weird girl!' or 'Is she dressing as an anime character? Is that cosplay?' and so what if older perverted men try to hit on me (not to mention a few from my age generation too. Not that I'm proud of it of course!). I just ignore them and continue walking.

Anyways, let me explain about my old life BEFORE I had to move to this place.

My name is Haruno Sakura, I know, such a perfect name for a Lolita! My name means cherry blossom, such elegant plants and such a sweet fragrant. My parents actually did something right! Hurrah for them! (_Sarcasm, isn't it a wonderful thing to use!)_

The place I used to live contained many of my own. Others were Lolita, including: Gothic, Sweet, Classic, Punk, Elegant, & many others. I had only a few friends I cared about that dressed this way, most were girls if they were Lolita, with the exception of my friend Haku. Though he was a male, he was Lolita, not a very unusual thing to see around the area we lived, though when we went out of town he got more stares & whispers then all of us combined (which he ignored like the rest of us!).

I also had a few other male friends, not many though. They consisted of people who dressed & lived: Punk, Gothic, Gothic Aristocrat, & Visual Kei.

Anyways, all of us had practically grown up together, each of us having a bit of a difficult life then the other. So far more worse then could be expected. But that's a tale for another time. As we grew up and welcomed the style of our own choice we still remained very close, though we lived in different worlds. I guess you could say a few of us (including me) were a lot richer then our other friends who were poor. We lived in large houses while they lived in small one roomed apartments. One person even lived in a mansion, but he…well…once again, that's a tale for another story…a very gloomy one on my account.

Back to the story at hand, we would all go shopping together at our favorite stores that dealt with our brand of clothing (a.k.a. Lolita- Duh!) There were clubs (which had many concerts of the music we liked), furniture stores, & cafes too that appealed towards our kind of crowd. (Sigh) All of it is great. Everything is to my liking. And all of us will sit back and let life take its roll.

However, let me re-phrase all this for the current citation I'm in now. All of it **_WAS _**great. Everything **_WAS _**to my liking. And all of us **_WERE_** going to sit back and we **_WOULD'VE _**let like take its roll **_BUT NO! MY HORRIBLE UN-LOVING PARENTS JUST HAD TO MOVE ME AWAY FROM MY KINGDOM OF PERFECTURE INTO THIS OTHER BIG CITY WHICH FROM WHAT I'VE SEEN DOESN'T EVEN CONTAIN EVEN A TRACE OF ATLEAST ONE STORE I COULD BUY MY CLOTHING FROM IN MY TYPE BRAND!_**

Though, I do have to say one thing pleased me. I didn't have to wear a uniform to my school like I did my old one. I was free to wear my Lolita clothing to school everyday, which kind of made me smile on the inside. At least I could have a piece of my old life with me. Hey, while we're in happy thought world, maybe there would even be another Lolita of some sort that went to this school……who am I kidding?

The new city I was moving to contained many gangs and Ganguro girls. Ganguro girls are girls who dye their hair bleach blonde, tan there skin (which to me looks like a dark orange color- weird), wear heavy make up on (including face stickers), and really skimpy clothing. A complete opposite of what I'm used to! How could these girls dress and look that way!

……then again, that's just the way they are. I'm not one to judge…I guess?

Alright, let me just explain a few last minute things about my parents. If anything should stick in you head about my _parents_ let this be it.

………**WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE!**

If someone were to look at them then back at me they'd say 'I think there's a stranger in your house.' Or 'Wow, Mr. Haruno. I didn't know you swung that way!'

…Of course that last one actually happened. A guy that worked as head of the company alongside my father had asked that, thinking that my father was cheating on his wife with a young girl. (SICK!) After that **I **was sent to my room and never again allowed to be in the house when they, my parents, had guest over. Which if you count all the time they were actually home and not off at another house (summer home, beach house) or business trip, this meant that whenever my parents came through the door, I would immediately have to leave and stay at my friends house…or a certain _someone's_ house…but that along with the previous statement, is another tale for another time.

See! My parents and I were never close. AT ALL. Period. So that is why it made no sense _why _I had to move with them to this place! I hate it! I really do! How could they do this to me! There own flesh and blood…wait-they didn't care anyways. They just did whatever they could to get more money!

Will…I guess that was something we had a little in common. I needed money to buy my clothing. One dress would cost at least 100 dollars, usually more though. When I got money, I would also give some to my friends who couldn't afford the clothes! So you see, that makes me nothing like my greedy parents! I give, not take, take, take! So once again, we're left at the conclusion. I AM NOTHING LIKE MY PARENTS!

So, now that all the explaining is done, I can move on with the story that now will be my life. (The life I now hate!)

With my final thoughts all in order I faced away from that dumb new mansion (yeah, they bought a new mansion. Whoopee) and started my way towards school. For my first day of school I decided to wear the outfit I bought with my friends right before I had left. Oh, and let me say this Thank God that I can go back and so me friends! Sure, it takes half an hour to get there by train, but still it's something!

Anyways, back to the new outfit. It consisted of a white frilly dress with princess sleeves and lace running all around the bottom, it reached right above my knees revealing my knees. On top of that I wore a pink apron that matched my hair and the boots I was wearing. My bubblegum pink hair was in pigtails and curled just as a porcelain doll would be. (Ringlets everywhere! Yays!) On top of my head was a headdress (No, not a dress on the head! More like what a French maid would wear), it was the same color pink with white lace. (I'm a lace and ribbon person) Oh and on the apron was a dark red strawberry which I considered **extremely **cute and adorable! Oh my arm was a pink bag, and like the apron, had a large strawberry in the middle. In the bag was a small stuffed bunny that had a big pink bow on its head.

What can I say? I'm extremely girly. You won't see me all tuff and rough. My whole mind was set on cute, cute, and cute!

The school wasn't far so I walked. The neighborhood wasn't bad; it was like my old neighborhood, with the exception of NONE OF MY FRIENDS WERE HERE! I passed a few other mansions that were home to many Yakuza high thugs and a few Yakuza bosses. Many of the sons of the Yakuza members were in their cars driving to school. As usual my outfit attracted much attention (none wanted) and many car horns honked my way.

'How crude. How vulgar.'

The school came in sight and I walked through the gates towards the main building. The moment I stepped through the front door, a nonchalant look on my face, all eyes focused on me. Many gasps were heard, most of the comments by Yanki females and Ganguro girls, not to mention a few whistles.

I ignored it all as I continued my steps towards the front office, proudly and elegantly…or as elegant as I could be in this trashy school. When I reached the office or what I thought was the office I reached to open the door, but to my surprise it swung open.

"Get back here Mr. Sabaku! We're not done talking about the damage you caused!" Someone from behind yelled at him again. He didn't reply to them, he just stared down at me, as I stared up at him.

'Damn! He's too tall!'

He had red hair which all I could think was 'Wow, his hair matches my strawberry' and also 'Get out of my way you barbarian Yanki thug!' He had dark rings under his eyes which kind of looked like black eyeliner, clothes that actually fit him (not like the others who wore really baggy clothes that would fall if it wasn't for their belt!), and spiky hair. Other then that, he was just like the rest of them. Even the trade mark tuff guy look was on his face. Was he trying to be intimidating? I'm sure for some other person it would be but for me, I really could care less.

His eyes continued to stare at me, roaming over my clothing (_Sure_, that's what he was looking at. Pervert!) I got tired of standing and staring back at him so I made the first move.

"You're in the way. Can you move aside?" Though the ending seemed like a question, I was really demanding '_Move out of the way now!' _

His eyes stayed the same, but for some odd reason he smiled, more like a smirk. It seemed like a crowd of people had surrounded us and a lot of gasps and choking sounds was heard after I had said those words. What? Is he the head honcho around here?

His smirk grew as he watched my features stay the same, "Say please."

My glare deepened. Fine, I'll just play along with his little game. "_Please _move to the side. You're blocking my way." The words came out as a huff. He was really getting on my nerves.

He stepped to the side, bowing as he gestured with his hand to move forward. Kind of like a butler would do when welcoming someone into the house and telling them 'please step this way.'

I took my step inside the place as he left. I was too annoyed about what happened to see the deep gaze he gave me.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O- (Shocked!)**

I had gotten all my classes and was currently in the middle of the school day. The classes were easy, not hard at all. Probably because this whole school was for thugs and the teachers get paid off by the Yakuza to make the classes easier so their children could graduate. Yep, every single one of my classes was filled with Yakuza children, I wouldn't be surprised if one day the whole school just broke out into a fight. I, of course, would be long far away from this place. _I'm not getting anyone's blood on this outfit! I love my clothes and don't want to have to get rid of them because of a large red blood stain!_

Right now was lunch time so I made my way towards the cafeteria. When I pushed open the wide doors, yet again, everyone's eyes were on me. What? Haven't they seen a lolita before? Probably not…

There were many lines of greasy, nasty looking food which much of the other students had. I looked at it, made a face, and then continued on till I found a line with only desserts. This would have to do for the time being. Most of the desserts were hard cookies or brownies, none which appealed towards me. I then saw, what I believed to be pudding which had…Gummy Worms? How old were these students? What kind of high school student would eat such a kid food! Obviously it was there so it had to have been sold at least a few times! Right!

I shook my head in disbelief and then look to one thing that actually made me happy. This school sold strawberry cheesecake! Hearts could practically be seen in my eyes as I grabbed the lovely dessert and paid for it (not forgetting the spoon of course!). Sure, it probably wouldn't taste as good as the one I used to eat, but it was close.

Feeling more awkward stares on me I decided to eat on the roof. Far away from these people and their chocolate pudding with candy worms in it. When I reached the door, cheesecake still in hand, I opened it and to my surprise found a whole group of yanki thugs standing around. Some were sitting and squatting around one area. I looked around and saw dice, cards, and a lot of cash thrown into different piles.

_Great, now I've interrupted a gambling ring of theirs_. If I don't turn up tomorrow, it's probably because I was killed by a sniper or a hit-man.

All of them were watching. Some with amused faces, others with annoyed faces because I had either interrupted their game or because of the way I dressed. So what if I offended them, big deal, they'll get over it…then again.

I took a step to turn around, but was suddenly yanked by the arm and pushed towards the center of the roof. FAR away from the door to the stairs. I shook my head, getting rid of the sudden dizziness I had from the fall, and looked to my right. I gasped at the sight on the ground. Right next to me was one of the most horrible sights. More horrible then my now wrinkled and dirty clothes. More horrible then the group of thugs around me. No this was much worse. My…

…strawberry cheesecake was smashed as over the ground. Not suitable for eating at all.

I sighed deeply, "Now I have to buy another one. Poor thing." Standing up, my eyes were closed, ignoring the crowd of males, I tried to make my way towards the door. However, I found the door to be blocked by a group of them. 'Why is everyone always blocking the door! It's getting very irritating not to mention how rude it is!' My angry thoughts towards them were broken as a voice seemed to call out.

"Hey Girly! You spilled something!"

I looked up to see the same person who had grabbed me standing inn front of me with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face. _Idiot._ They all think they're so tuff! This one had black raven hair with eyes to match.

I sighed grabbing my pink bag tightly. Though it probably wouldn't do any good. Sighing I had no choice but to respond to his statement. "I wouldn't have spilled it if you hadn't of yanked me. You should be careful next time."

All ears seemed to perk up, and the same sounds that were heard in the hallway were heard out here. So he was another boss too? Oh well, I'll treat him the same way as the other guy! The man gritted his teeth as he took a step closer.

"You saying it's my fault girly?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, signaling that I was done with that part of the conversation. I heard him growl and walk even closer. I remained calm; until he actually does something to make me worry I have nothing to fear.

However, that boost of confidence lowered dramatically when he grabbed my shoulder and shook it. My eyes shot open slightly glaring, and slightly shaking.

"Will, I think it's your fault! First you come here in that frilly ass out fit and interrupt our gambling, then you spill something and you expect us to pick it up! Who do you think you are!"

Man, this guy had a really big anger issue. But then again, just listening to him was making me loose my temper.

"Like I said before, if you hadn't of grabbed me I wouldn't have come and you could have continued your dumb games!" I glared at his angry face and brushed past him, walking to the door.

"You little bitch!"

He grabbed my arm once again and turned me around to face him. I saw as he raised his hand to hit me; my eyes widened as the hand came close to my face.

"Sasuke, stop."

The male stopped his hand and looked towards the door where the voice had come from. He gave me one last glare before pushing me aside (causing me to fall, once again!) and walking towards the person. I looked at the person; it was the same one as before. Mr. Red haired 'say please' boss guy.

"Gaara, she interrupted our daily gambling rounds," the raven haired man that was addressed as Sasuke stated to who I now believed to be Gaara. (Duh!)

"That's a lie," I shouted defending myself, "He forced me to come!"

Gaara looked at Sasuke and tilted his head questionably, "Is this true Sasuke?"

The thug seemed to be at a loss of words, he gave me a quick glare before he started again, "I thought she-"

His boss cut him off by raising his hand. He then walked towards me holding a hand out for me to take. I hesitated at first, this could be a trick. However, when I looked at his face his eyes seemed to be apologizing and he smiled, not smirked. I took his hand and he pulled me up, watching as I dusted myself off. He then grabbed my hand once again and lightly pulled me towards the stairs. He stopped in front of the sulking Sasuke.

"Continue the rounds until school ends." He took a step before turning around and shouting, "AND SOMEBODY PICK UP THAT DAMN CHEESECAKE!"

I chuckled slightly at Sasuke who seemed to gulp. We continued walking until we got to the stairway room. I looked up and down, this place was all stairs! _I know, what a stupid thing for me to say!_ Anyways, I brushed off the remainder of dirt on me and fixed my apron. Even though I felt there was no use to these tasks, it was still in my nature to always look tidy!

"You're weird, you know that?"

I looked towards the boy, slightly forgetting he was there (yes, I was that wrapped up in my clothing. Silly me!). As I finished fixing my headdress I replied to his statement, "I'm not '_weird' _I'm unique and if you're too naive to see that then I pity you." I didn't really pity him, I barely knew him.

He snickered at my reply and sat on the railing of the stairs. Aw, one good push and he would fall down three flights of stairs to a hard cold floor, and if was lucky, he would land on a bunch of his friends and then there would be a little less troublemakers in the school. …But enough of my wish, lets get back to the true story at hand.

"Do you even know who I am?" He seemed to smirk and snicker again. Gagh, I hate that snicker, it seemed to be mocking me in every offending way!

"No, and I do not wish to concern myself with such people as you," I tried to put my words in the simplest and nicest way I could. By the non-offended (still smirking!) face, I'm pretty sure my point was clear. I nodded good bye to him and continued my steps down the stairs.

As I walked I didn't see the slight frown that had appeared on his face. So far I had made it down one whole flight of stairs. Yays for me! For a second I thought he would stalk me around, could you even imagine! How horrid!

I focused on each step, because in these shows…lets just say, the first time I walked in them (long ago) I fell 20 times. (Sigh) Sad, I know, but that was the hardship of my rewarding life!

I lifted my foot and as soon as I was about to put it down, that boy, as in the red haired _boss_ male, jumped in front of me scarring the life out of me. I slipped on the stairs accidentally tripping him as the two of us skidded down the one more flight of stairs.

I moaned in pain, my back was aching like crazy and my head had hit more the a few steps. Maybe I'd have a concussion and wouldn't have to come back to this horrible stupid school! (…but then again, I'd have to wear that awful patient suit in the hospital…how mean life is…)

Then again, my second plan was that this was all a dream and when I wake up I'll be back in my lolita world and my friends would come and wake me up and we'd all go shopping.

"Hey, weird girl! Are you okay?"

_**NO! Not him! Anyone BUT him! **_

"Answer me!"

_**Not the red haired guy! That means, I really DID move!**_

My eyes slowly opened, not wanting to let the sights I hoped weren't around me there. No trashy hallways, no dumb stairways, no yanki and thugs! However, of course, my little mind was fooled as I saw the scenery around me exactly what I had regretted. Though, something new was added to this nightmare. Not only was the red haired guy there, oh no, what was much worse was that he was on top of me, his arms supporting him from weighing me down with his body weight.

When he realized that I had finally figured out the pose we were in, his lips curved into a wicked/kind smile (what a weird combination) and his face lowered towards mine. Of course, me being the lady that I am…was freaking out. Oh great, I was going to be molested by a yanki thug in the middle of a stairway! Of all the people and of all the places!

Not to mention my outfit was even more ruined! God strike me down now! Send me away from this world that's against me! (I really care about my clothes!)

His lips went towards my ear and I froze, what was he doing! My eyes could only widen at his whispered words.

"You should be more careful. In a dress like that you shouldn't be clumsy."

Now you may have thought my eyes widen because I had gotten 'excited', but no! My eyes widened because of my anger that had risen. All because of what he said. "C-Clumsy! Me!"

I sat up, scooting away from him and backing into the wall. "Y-You're the one that did it!" I pointed an accusing finger at him which he only smiled at, that and my reactions.

"What did I do," he itched the back of his head. His face resembling an 'innocent' look. (**_FAKER!) _**

"If _you _hadn't of jumped over the two flights of stairs and jumped in front of me then I wouldn't have slipped and fell! How crazy and idiotic are you!"

He seemed to smile at the words 'crazy' and 'idiotic'. Oh, and sure I may have not been stuttering in my words, but my body was still shaking with fright. To calm my nerves all I could think to do was to yell.

"And why is it that all you and your friends seem to do is to ruin my clothes! Was today 'pick on the lolita' day?"

"Oh, so that's what you are. How weird…"

"Stop calling me weird! I'm unique!"

He smiled and leaned forward once again, "So what would you call me?"

I frowned at his closeness once again, "A thug, yanki, gangster, brat, troublemaker, juvenile young adult, future bum/hobo-"

His face seemed to hold some surprise, "Wow, that many names? I'm sorry I asked."

I nodded, "You should be. Living a life that's headed towards jail is not how one should raise oneself. In other words, this school is full of idiots just like you and Mr. Raven hair up there!" I pointed towards the roof.

"Y…You really don't know who I am. How funny!"

For once out of the few minutes I had truly met this guy, his face seemed to hold a true smile. One that a young kid would have when just hearing the end of their favorite bedtime story. The smile seemed to shine and I couldn't help but blush. I was about to cover my face to hid it when I decided to just play it off and act like I was angry instead.

"N-Nothings funny! And like I said before, I really don't care who you are!" I stood up in a huffing manner and grabbed my bag which I managed to drop in all the commotion. I then fixed my clothes (Once again!) and turned to leave. "Good bye."

"Where are you going?"

Er, didn't he know the meaning of 'Good' and 'bye'?

"I'm going home. I've had enough of this school for a day." (More like my life.) "Now Good bye!"

"So you're skipping?"

I stopped. Would it be called skipping? No! Of course not, I am Lolita and skipping would be something referring to someone like…

I turned around to look back at him. "No, I do not skip. I am merely going home because my current clothing is unsuitable for this school."

"What?" 'That is skipping, practically…' Gaara thought as he slowly blinked, eyeing the girl.

"Now for the last time, Good. Bye!" This time I practically skipped off in a hurry. Any other words he would say I would ignore. This school wasn't the school for me and it will never be! I'd rather spend the rest of my day at home.

Plus, not like my parents would care…they're never there anyways…

**Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y-(WHY ME!)**

My feet had finally walked me off of the school's doors. Yays, I'd finally be away from this place! As soon as I figure out which way the gates are, I could leave this travesty! Though that may be my wish, I never get them to come true.

Two male arms wrapped around me as something familiar flashed in front of my eyes. I gasped, eyes widening.

…how could this of happened?

Mwhahaha! Evil cliffhanger…but not the worse I've done. Check out my other story '**_All Guys Konoha High' _**and you'll see one of the meanest cliffhangers to exist!

I'll try to update soon! Like IO said before, if you have any questions or anything to say about the Lolita fashion or anything else then just write it in a review or email me!

So………….REVIEW NOW! ……………Please!


	2. So let's meet!

Welcome to the second chapter of **Lolita & Yanki: _CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU!_**

I am sorry for the extremely late update, also to those who have read my other story All Guy Konoha High, I will try to update very soon, I lost the disk it was on, and I cannot find it.

Anyways, thank you reviews for…reviewing this story. I'm very happy you liked it, and please contact me if you have any questions about Lolita, Yanki, or anything. Also, in the story when these appear (&) it is still Sakura speaking, unless it says (A.N.-) which then that is me mentioning something, other then that the character is talking!"

So without further wait, let us begin!!!

OH- And notice how long this chapter is!! See how much I love you all!!

* * *

**Chapter Two: So let's Meet!!!**

/Sak. Pov./

How could this of happened? I left him. Yet, here he was, right in front of my face. Not to mention the arms around me…male arms??!! I quickly jumped away, completely shocked and terrified as to whom was behind me.

"Y-You?! A-And?!!"

He smirked!! That darn Yanki was smirking yet again at me! In all my days, never have I seen such rudeness. Not to mention what bugged me the most was he was holding my dear fluffy pink teddy 'Precious' by its arm. It looked by the way he was holding it, that the bears body would unstitch or unattached itself from its arm any moment. (A.N- the bear was what she saw at the beginning, haha).

He chuckled as he saw my shocked features turn angry. "You dropped this in the stairway."

I looked at Precious then the Yanki then- er, let's just say that three times in our minds, and continue with our lives, Okays! In a sudden rush, I snatched my teddy out of his hands and backed away, glaring at him.

"I would never forget my dear Precious!"

'Precious?'

"You must have stolen her from me! You no good thief!" I hugged her protectively turning my body as if I had just been assaulted. "Thief! Thief!!"

"Hey! I didn't steal your damn bear! You dropped it and I was just retuning it to you!"

"Then why did you hug me," I said with an annoyed and slightly disgusted face. "I'm not a party girl you think you can get a one-night stand with!"

He seemed confused at my words, but then smiling, figuring out what I meant. He closed his eyes as the smile widened, "How else would I stop such a pretty girl?"

My face scrunched (yeah, I know, how un-lady like) as I stared at him, "Don't make fun of me!" With that, I stormed off continuing my journey home.

…Unfortunately, my perfect world is ruined (sigh), yet again.

He walked after me until he was by my side; hands in pockets casually, "Okay, I lied." When I didn't respond, he continued. "You were right, I did take your 'Precious' out of your bag."

"I knew it," I mumbled as I pretended to ignore him.

He smiled again at my words. So he can hear well eh? I'll remember that (-er…why do I want to remember that? He's not important to me!! No one is at this dumb school!!).

"The reason I did it…was so I could talk to you again."

My steps seemed to halt, however I shook it off and continued walking; him following close besides me. We passed the school gates and started on the sidewalk.

"I didn't think someone like you would skip," he stated plain and simple like it was the most common thing in the world.

"Of course I'm not skipping! I am merely letting the others students catch up to my intelligence level while I wait at home with patience."

"So…you're skipping?"

(Stop trying to say I'm skipping!!)

I stopped and stared at him. Was there no wining against such ignorance? Sighing in aspiration, I turned around rapidly only to have him grab my school bag from me. I turned towards him, "Hey! Now you're taking my bag?! You're already talking with me, what more could you possibly want from me you…you stalker?!!"

He looked away bored, a nonchalant expression on his face, "I was only helping you with your bags. I figured a girl like you isn't cut out for carrying heavy things." He then took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and started to smoke.

I felt my mouth make an 'O' shaped and that little goldfish would surround me and want to play (…don't ask. I just compared myself to a school of fish). He shoved the bag past his shoulder and continued walking, while exhaling a mouth full of smoke. For some reason I watched him, the way he walked. It was very sophisticated; he didn't slouch or walk crooked, he didn't shuffle or scuff his feet. Just…proper. Very elegant. (To be truthful, I was kinda jealous but shhhh, don't tell anyone!).

He stopped and turned around to look at me looking at him. He stared back, his face starting at a surprise frown, to a simple smile, to a perverted smile. He threw the cigarette at the ground, shuffled through his pant pocket, and pulled out what I guessed to be his cell phone. I gave a questioning look as he flipped the cover pressed a few buttons then a 'click' noise emerged from it.

I took a step back surprised, "W-What did you just do?!" My voice was shaky as I brought Precious close to my face, as a shield.

"I took your picture," he continued to press a few more buttons.

"W-Why," I raised my voice. Oh great, I'm gonna be shot by a Yakuza gang member just because my pictures on some guys phone (yeah, it all made sense in my head). My eyes were crying on the inside while all I could think is, 'I'm too young to die!'

'CLICK'

Not again! "What was that one for?!"

"The first one had a shine on it from the sun." He moved his phone around in different directions. I watched as he aimed the phone towards the sky, down towards the ground, towards a tree, and back at me. "Damn, no signal. My phone keeps locking up!" He looked away dementedly continuing his words, "I'll have to have a little talk with the phone company later…"

…What kind of 'talk'?! That doesn't sound good!! Wait- again I'm getting off subject. My goal is to get home without this thug following me. Therefore,…I have to lose him!! I watched as he continued to press the phone buttons towards me.

How am I going to lose him? Especially since, he has my bag. If it was just school stuff that wouldn't matter, but my money is in there, not to mention…my heart…

"Look obviously you're busy-"

"I'm busy?" (A.N: Note the question mark!)

"So why don't I just take my bag back and I'll be on my way," I smiled falsely as I reached my hand out for him to put the bag on.

He just stared at the hand. "It's okay, I'm not busy. I don't mind."

**_Darn_**, "I insist!"

"It's okay."

"But, I don't want to be a burden."

"Your not."

**_You_** **_are!!_** "The bags not heavy, I can handle it!"

"Don't worry about it."

"But you must have things to do-"

"You're not getting away from me so stop trying."

Erk, so he is smarter then the average moron. Curse you educational school system!! Intelligent idiots are never good. I opened my mouth to remark to his words however, he gave me a certain look that to me said 'Might as well stop trying. I'm never gonna leave…' I looked away and continued my steps past him.

"So where are we going?"

We? Since when was _he_ invited (since _he_ doesn't seem content with leaving). Alright, Plan #2 for getting rid of him. I looked up ahead to a police station close by. Smirking on the inside, I started with the act.

_**Scene 2: Act 1**_

"Oh my gosh, is that a police station?" I put my hands on my cheeks excitingly, "I've never been in one! Lets go see if we can get a tour through it!!"

Heh, heh (evil inside smirk). If he's such a bad boy and troublemaker like everyone at school makes him out to be, he won't dare step a foot in that place. To many cops, he'd probably be arrested. Genius, Genius!

"No, they usually don't give tours. However, my family has good 'connections' with the police.

-WHAT?! He actually pays the police off!! What kind of city is this? He might be able to get away with murder! Someone help little me!!

"So if you want I can get them to show-"

"-Never mind," I mumbled quickening my steps.

(A.N: Little did she know that Gaara knew what she was trying to do. He smirked, like Hell he would leave this fun time.)

**_Scene 2: Act 2_**

This plan for sure would work! After all, Yanki cared about their terrifying appearances! I decided for my next plan that I would need a comfortable setting for me (and Not him!). We walked past a small teashop designed to be like a small castle. I walked in and sat down, a little surprised that he followed. Little matter through, this was the first step of my plan!!

After a few minutes our orders came. I of course got strawberry cheesecake (to makeup for the one that jerk destroyed!). He, to my surprise again, ordered strawberry cake sided with chocolate ice cream and a small hollow white chocolate panda bear in the middle of the cake. On the head was a small candy crown. (Umm, yeah this is the part where I get distracted by the cute little panda).

'It's so cute! Look at that little blue crown!!' I gasped on the inside as I continued, 'I wonder if it has a pink crown too!!'

Still deep in my cute thoughts though not obsessively in them, I noticed the Yanki shrug his shoulders at the cuteness, grab the panda, and bite its head off.

I quietly shrieked at the attack on the poor animal. He tilted his head looking at me weirdly as he chewed the panda slowly. When he finished his chewing he smiled, "Its good…aren't you going to eat?"

My hand was clutched dramatically where my heart was. "I-I don't know..." '_That poor Panda!'_

He smiled again grabbing his fork and took a bite of the cake. "I've never had such sweet things before! I can't get enough!" He then ordered a vanilla cream parfait. It had a sugar cookie placed on the right and two chocolate pocky sticks placed to the left. Chocolate sprinkles were placed in the middle.

My eyes could only watch in amazement. Even I, the lover of all things sweet, was surprised at how much he loved his newfound delight. Had he really never had sweets? And if so how come, why? What kind of parents would deprive their child of a natural experience when growing up? (Whoa, who am I to talk about such things?! Good parents by which I mean). One thing was for sure, he has a MAJOR Sweet tooth...

He engulfed the cream licking the pocky sticks of the remaining flavors. I looked down at my half-eaten cheesecake. Compared to me...

He chewed the sticks and proceeded to order a strawberry-kiwi milkshake.

...he was a pro!

As I was about to take another bite of cheesecake, he spoke. "I think out of all the flavors I've tasted here (you're tasted only 4!) Strawberry is my favorite." His eyes looked straight into mine. I could only gasp at them; they were a lighter shade of my emerald ones. When I looked closer into them, it was weird, they felt so 'real' as if they knew my emotions, how I felt and could read my very thoughts.

Something inside of me was overwhelmed at such attention. That same blush I had felt earlier had found its way; yet again on my cheeks. I lifted my fork towards him, "Here try this."

Without hesitation, he put his lips to the fork and ate the small piece of food I offered. A smile quickly rose to his cheeks as his eyes glimmered with amazement. "It's the best thing I've ever tasted! What's it called?" His voice carried a hint of desperation to know the answer as he leaned forward, towards me.

"It's…um, called strawberry cheesecake. It's my favorite thing in the world to eat."

He nodded his head, and began eating his own food once again. I giggled at how he ate his food as if it would never be as good as the cheesecake. With a quite sigh, I offered him the rest of mine, which he took all too happily to receive. To bad he started eating…he missed a chance to see me smiling at him…

**Z.Z Z.Z Z.Z Z.Z Z.Z Z.Z Z.Z Z.Z Z.Z Z.Z Z.Z Z.Z Z.Z Z.Z Z.Z Z.Z Z.Z Z.Z Z.Z -(Soo, tired of him...maybe not)**

Moments later, we (more like **_he_**) had finished eating and were at the register to pay. I pulled out money from my purse to pay, however he cut in front, his wallet out and a credit card in hand. "I'll pay."

I shook my head, "That wouldn't be proper. I don't even know your name."

"Really?" He seemed quite shocked and surprised at my work. "I guess I never really did introduce myself." He grabbed my hand kissing it as he bowed. "My name is Gaara. Nice to meet you lady Sakura." (The lady at the counter blushed at us, as an 'awww' escaped her lips).

Gaara? Hmm, where have I heard that name before? I wonder, yet his face doesn't come to mind. Maybe I subconsciously heard it at school and it was stuck in my head. (Okay let's step away from his name, and click back to what he's doing now!)

His manners are extraordinary! Much better then those common Yanki. He has an elegance around him. Sure, he didn't dress in aristocratic clothing and maybe ha had wild red (spiky) hair that was a little messy, but the way he carried himself was so…perfect…

As he paid for the bill, all I could think about was him. That I could no longer refer to him as 'Yanki', 'thug', or even 'moron', but by his name. _Gaara…._wait a minute, what is his last name? Oh never mind, it doesn't really matter…I guess.

As we walked outside, I noticed a white box in his hands. "What's that?" I pointed towards it curiously.

He looked at it and smiled, "Cheesecake! Want some?"

I tilted my head amazed, "but we just ate. How can you still be hungry?"

He sighed scratching the back of his head, "I know, but I can't get the taste out of my mouth. It was so good!

However, I don't know anything about comedy. Moreover, I don't really know what's funny or not. His words seemed to tickle me, causing me to break out laughing and giggling. I tried to hold it in but couldn't help it. I grabbed my sides as another storm of laughter escaped my lips.

Gaara seemed a bit confused at my sudden outburst, but he just smiled and continued walking placing a hand on my head as he past me.

**V-V V-V V-V V-V V-V V-V V-V V-V V-V V-V V-V V-V V-V V-V -(Who cares?)**

"So this is where you live?"

"Yeah."

"It's nice."

"I guess. We just moved here so there are still rooms which need unpacking."

He looked around the large living room. I simply sat on the couch drinking milk tea. Yeah, I completely forgot about my mission of getting away from him. (Elegant or not- he is still a Yanki, with bad connections!) It was his fault I forgot! He knew I was trying to run away, that's why he bought that cheesecake!!!

(Announcer Voice during this brief moment) Let's go back 10 minutes ago **_(WARNING DRAMATIZATION!!! SOME PARTS ARE LIES (mostly what Sakura says and does.)_**

_Moments away from her house, Sakura realized she had forgotten her plan of losing the tough Yanki! In mere seconds, she thought of a new plan of escaping him so that he couldn't follow her and find out where she lived._

Sakura winks at the camera, "Brilliant aren't I?"

_Bag in hand, she walked faster trying to avoid eye contact with him. Gaara being the master **keeper-upper **that he is, copied the pace landing him next to her again._

_Knowing her plan didn't work she turned halting him with her hands. "No! You mustn't! The guards will stop and take away your lunch money for they haven't eaten in days!!" She placed her hand on her forehead sighing dramatically. _

_Guards-"So….hungry!!" (Zombie like guards) _

"_So you see, you must stay here! I worry about your health, you must eat lunch!" She turned away smiling so he did not see, and started skipping away….WHEN SUDDENLY…Gaara grabbed her shoulder and stopped her._

"_It's okay, If they're hungry I'll give them some cheesecake."_

"_They don't like cheesecake!"_

_Guards- "We…don't like cheesecake!" (Still Zombie like guards) _

"_Then they'll eat dirt."_

_Okay at this moment reviewers, poor Sakura has no idea of that expression (Sakura, "Why would they want to eat dirt?") What Gaara is trying to say, in a lesser way of confusing Sakura "If they come near me, I'll smash their face in the ground.'_

End of dramatization flashback!! DA-DUM!!)

At this rate, I won't be able to visit downtown to my perfect boutique to buy my cute clothing. I can't exactly leave him in my house! Maybe if I lied and said I was sick, he'd leave.

No, that wouldn't work, he could probably tell. This isn't fair!! I didn't ask him to follow me home! What is he? A lost little puppy, even they wouldn't follow a complete stranger home (…or would they?)

"Oi."

I looked up to Gaara who was now standing in front of me.

"What are you doing later?"

Will…if you could kindly leave, then I will gladly go downtown to my lovely shopping stores.

"I have some business downtown, but that's not till later tonight, so I was wondering it you would go with me just to hangout."

"Why would I want to 'hangout'," I asked taking a sip of my tea.

"Just for fun. To look around, shop, eat. I'll buy you whatever you want."

If I were a cat, my ears would have perked at the sound of him saying those words. Sure, his family was probably rich and could afford such high prices of my dresses, however was my judgment of him clouding my options. It would be wonderful to go to my favorite boutique and shop madly without paying a thing, but what if my friends saw us together.

What if they were also shopping and I just so happen to step into the same shop with a Yanki by my side. Would they think I've changed or moved on?

No, they were my true friends. They stuck by me through everything. Besides, he is a gentleman and would treat them with the same respect he treated me (maybe not the stalking part!)

So, what was I really worried about? Some how in the back of my mind I knew the answer. It wasn't that I was worried what my friends would think or say, but more lie what **_he _**would do. Probably nothing vicious or devious (like punching Gaara or beating him up); though maybe he would…nope, but most likely he would jump to outrageous conclusions.

What did I care, he didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was my future, which he isn't in! And if he wasn't in it and my clothing was, then that means my clothing mattered more. So therefore, I must go for more clothing!!

-But wait…morals again.

"Why would I let you but me things? I have money, I can buy my own clothing."

He cocked his head to the side and smiled whispering, "You are different from other girls."

"I very well may be."

He sighed sitting down opposite of me and drank his hot tea in one gulp. How could he drink something boiling hot that quickly?! Didn't it burn his throat? My lord, this man isn't human!

"Fine, how much money do you have?"

O gave him a glare then proceeded, "300."

"And how many…dresses will that buy?"

"Two," I replied very happily. I'd even have enough for a hat or head dress.

"Alright, so what if I buy you…let's say, 10 dresses." He held up ten fingers and smirked.

My eyes could only widen and my mouth to gasp ( I guess that's what he smirked at). The most I had ever bought at a time was three, but that left me with little money and no accessories to buy. My parents may be rich, but that didn't mean I was. I only get an allowance once a week, which is about 300. I have to pay for everything myself; including my phone bill, dry cleaning, and train & subway rides.

After about two weeks of buying and paying for all this, I'd be left with around 100. I was very limited to what I could and couldn't buy from the boutique with such a low budget. To get the amount I had now, I had to save for a long time.

"So how about it?"

And before I knew it… 

"…yes!"

His eyes widened as a huge smile formed on his features. Was he really a Yanki? When I look at him like this and see those innocent expressions, I wonder. "You really will?! Good we can leave immediately!"

"Um, sure. Let me just go to my room and change quickly!"

I quickly stood up and rushed to my room leaving him curious in the living room. A few seconds later, I opened my room door and quickly ran to the closet. My cheeks felt warm and nervous, so I decided a change of scenery might help to calm me. Looking into the wall mirror, I saw my face was bright red. (So I am blushing!)

I sighed as I looked into the closet, "I guess I should change too…"

After a few minutes of looking at my clothes, I decided for my first visit back home I should wear the dress my friend had gotten me as a farewell gift. The dress was completely black with smooth black lace everywhere. (The lace was the main feature on this gorgeous dress. It is elegant and very expensive to buy, not to mention rare to find. The material made it look somewhat ancient but in a good way.) My shoes and headdress were also extremely laced. (Overall, with my bubblegum hair the outfit looked beautiful).

After all my preparations were done, I slowly walked downstairs trying to take my steps carefully. Who knows if he'll jump out again and make us both trip. (Not in this outfit!!)

"Humph, me clumsy," I mumbled thinking about the previous moment. As I went to turn the knob to the door, a loud voice hit my ears and I stopped. Taking a breath, I quietly peaked inside the room, opening the door just a bit.

Gaara was yelling into his phone as he paced back and forth in the room. "Yeah, I'll take care of him later. No, it won't be hard...I'll just use a knife."

'A knife?!' What is he talking about?! Just as I was calming down about him being a Yanki he starts to talk as if he's going to assassinate some one! Is that what he's going to do later?! Oh No!! What if I'm there when he does it?! Will I be part of the crime?!

I was too freaked out to realize that the door I was standing against opened. I shrieked as I fell backwards, landing on the ground hard. My eyes opened to a laughing Gaara standing over my head (at least this time he's not on me).

"See, you are clumsy."

No I'm not!!!

**...-(So confused, only dots)**

/Gaara Pov./

Around an hour (?) later, we had finally reached the district where all her shops were. We walked down the street Sakura leading the way as people started at the two of us. What?! Haven't they seen people before?! I barely looked at any of the outside shops, my eyes were trying not to glare at every other person who would stare at us (though, I did verbally growl at a few…).

Sakura told me that this district contained many lolita and fashion shops. Therefore, it only made sense that other lolita would also pass us however, what didn't make sense to me was all the groups running up to Sakura almost parsing her! She seemed unaffected by these people, and even talked tot them like she knew them (though it was apparent that these were complete strangers to the both of us).

I watched as some asked for her photo while others asked for an autograph. Was she a famous actor or singer I had never heard about? No, the crowds would have commented something about a recent song or album. Damn! Curiosity is getting to me!!

Finally, my wish of knowing the true was answered when we passed a huge billboard. My eyes widened as my body came to a halt and started at the piece in front of me.

"What's wrong Gaara," Sakura asked as she walked towards my paused figure.

"Sakura…is that you by any chance?" I pointed at the billboard already knowing it _was_ her.

A small smile appeared on her pink lips. "Yeah, I used to model for a boutique called 'Moonlight Gaze'. I guess you could say I was famous. Though, I quit."

"From all the people who came up to you, I say you're still pretty famous. How long ago did you quit?" The picture looked recent, it made me wonder if she had quit years ago.

"Three weeks ago…"

"WHAT?! Why did you quit?!"

I looked at her surprise turn into another small smile as she looked towards the ground. Her eyes focusing on nothingness. "Too many close connections."

I let a small 'Hn' escape my lips as I looked back towards the billboard. She was even prettier when she posed.

(A.N- This is what the billboard looks like. -In the image she was leaning against a mirror, her face turned towards the front. Her skirt was a black dress with thick white material strips flowing from her waist to the ground. On the white strips were Celtic crosses. Her shirt was he same material as the skirt. The sleeves were long and white kimono type sleeves. The sleeves reached down past her knees and carried the same cross. Her headdress matched the outfit, with the same cross. -End A.N.)

I could only blush as I gazed more at the picture. It wasn't that the picture was amazing, it was her smile. "Sakura," I softly said as I continued to look at the board.

"Yes Gaara?"

She looked at me and I turned towards her, both of us facing each other. By the look on her face, she must have been a little worried by my dazed features. I shook my head trying to get my head together. "You have a beautiful smile."

Her eyes widened then blinked a little surprised by my words. She then carved her lips into the same smile. "And you have kind smile. One that is not common on a yanki."

**Q.Q Q.Q Q.Q Q.Q Q.Q Q.Q Q.Q Q.Q Q.Q Q.Q Q.Q Q.Q Q.Q - (Dazed by each others smile) **

(Sakura Pov./

We continued to walk down the street until we came to a boutique.

"Strawberry Passion? What kind of name for a store is that," Gaara asked staring at the pink strawberry shaped sign.

"A good one." I opening the door and walking in, I let the essence of sweetness enter my heart. I looked around trying to decide where to look at first. After a few minutes, I picked up a beautiful pink (yes, some of you may say I have enough pink…but I really don't…) skirt and white lace blouse with a matching pink necktie. I also bought three other dresses, all at Mr. -um- (what's his last name) Mr. Gaara's expense. (He offered. I'm just helping him to keep his word. His 'honor' wouldn't want him to be less of a man, now would it.)

I watched as Gaara paid the person at the counter. His face seemed unaffected at the cost and at what he would call a weird store. He probably shopped at so less expensive store or something much less classier from this (not trying to sound me, just stating a probably fact.)

After he paid, I thanked the store manager then left to find another place of happiness for me. When we got out side, Gaara stopped, grabbing his heart as his eye widened. "I thought I was gonna die! There were so much pink and girly things!"

I rolled my eyes as I continued past him. Boys are so dramatic, at least most are. Others are just difficult. (Sigh) Problem Children. I smirked as an idea formed in my head. His foots could be heard moving, so I knew he was close behind me. "You're going to be near that kind of scenery a lot of you follow me. I visit those stores almost everyday-ahhh!" I yelled as he grabbed my hand and started running in a random direction.

I stumbled a few times, but he continued to run not looking back. "Where are you dragging me," I shouted at him as I held my bag tighter, not wanting to lose anything.

He didn't answer as we turned one more corner and stopped suddenly. I slammed into him and like before, fell down (though this time the lucky jerk didn't fall, only me!).

I rubbed the wrist he grabbed and gave him an angry look. "Why did you run and drag me with you?! That hurt!"

He grabbed me lifting me off the ground and onto my feet. I brushed myself off and glared as hard as I could at him. "Now tell me-"

"As long as we're here, let's go inside."

I went to look up at the store sign but yet again, he grabbed me and pulled me into the store. (A.N. - The store has two different doors you have to go trough to enter the store. There a little more then five feet apart from each other). I snatched my hand away and took a step back. He turned around worried and confused. "What's wrong," he asked tilting his head like a lost puppy (which I'm starting to think he is…).

I started massaging my wrist. "Where," I looked up towards a large decretive sign placed on the inside of the store. My eyes widened as I looked left and right. "Oh…my…god…". I took a step back confusing him even more.

"Are you okay?" He asked taking a step closer. Before he had a chance to come any closer, I turned around to run out the door. (End Here……or not!)

Oddly enough, my feet halted me when the door opened itself. The bell hanging from the top gave off a small ring as my eyes fully focused on the figure opening the door. They widened with shock.

"I thought I saw a certain pink haired lolita walk in."

Yeah, it was him. I could feel a large knot in my throat and my heart beating rapidly. (Out of shock or excitement, I didn't know). I calmed myself as I stood up straight and held my bag tighter. "Hello Neji." I didn't realize it until now, but Gaara was standing directly behind me, my back almost touching his chest.

Neji was dressed in his normal clothing in our group's standards. He was Gothic Aristocrat. Today he wore tight black dress pants (proper, not baggy), a white long sleeve shirt that had ruffled cuffs (with a small ribbon collar tie), and his cane that had a proper medal handle shaped like a wolf's head. (A.N. - a close resemblance to this outfit would be Earl Cain's outfit from Godchild. Just search under google or something. I can send you the picture if you want.)

"What brings you to my lovely store? We're just about to close.: He turned and locked the door as he walked past us and fully into the store. "Please come in. The others are in the back."

"Others?! My friends!" I hurried past the two males into the store.

Before I moved, our group would come here and hangout in the backroom where we would drink tea, talk, and other things befitting our lifestyle and _likes_. As I ran off I left the other two alone, opening the door squeals and gasps could be heard.

/Normal Pov./

Neji chuckled as he watched Sakura run off her lacy dress swaying as she made sure not to knock anything over. It reminded him of before, when they all hung out after school each day. A small cough turned his attention back towards the other male, a frown appearing on both their faces.

"Isn't this odd," Neji began as he placed a smirk on his face, "why the hell is a yanki punk walking around with a lolita?"

"We're friends." Gaara crossed his arms, standing his ground.

"Just friends?"

"Just friends. Is there something wrong with that?" He questioned, almost glaring at the dark caramel haired boy.

He frowned, annoyed at the damn punks behavior. What the hell is **he **doing with _her_?! Of course there was a problem! A major one, one that he didn't like at all. "No, there isn't a problem," he turned around to follow the path Sakura had gone but stopped turning back towards the _boy_. "As long as you have no intensions of trying to become more then _'just friends'_." He continued walking, murmuring the words "Keep to your kind."

Gaara felt ticked off at his words, 'What the fuck does he mean by that?! Who is he to her anyway?! I saw the look in his eyes!' He clenched his fists, if it wasn't for Sakura knowing that guy, then he would have beat the shit out of him. His angry thoughts were interrupted as the man stated for him to follow. The red head nodded as he did so, moving closer to the back, he could hear more squeals and yells of joy.

He stopped at a heavy fabric curtain that hung to the side. Pushing it to the left he walked into a medium sized room, his eyes widened. There were many posters on the light colored walls. Some of bands and music groups (he thought, not really sure) and others were posters of lolita outfits containing the Moonlight Gaze logo. Another thing he noticed were the many pictures of Sakura posing and modeling for the stores advertisement. The room was very decorative with cushions and model dummies, sowing machines, and more fabrics.

His eyes could only roam over the room with amazement. Sure, the room had some girly designs, but it was still cool. Not his style cool but cool.

A large gasp and yell turned his attention towards the center. There in the middle was a group of girls, a few boys, one he didn't know if they were a girl or boy, and Sakura. They were sitting around a low to the ground square table as everyone either sat on their knees or bottoms. Most of the boys sat around the room in antique wooden and metal chairs. All eyes were staring at him, except for Sakura who was pouring herself a cup of tea.

"S-Sakura, who is that?!" A short purple haired girl stuttered pointing at the strange male.

Sakura looked up and smile at her shy friend. "This is Gaara, Hinata. He followed me here…"

"SO HE'S A STALKER?!" A loud blond haired girl questioned standing up, ready to fight. Gaara looked at her weirdly, she wasn't dressed anything like Sakura. She was in a short black skirt, a black corset, and matching black arm gloves.

"No, No Ino," Sakura stated waving her hand for her friend to sit back down. She did so, but continued glaring at the evil red head. "He goes to my new school and I guess you could say we are…kinda friends."

A shuffled laugh came from Neji who looked like he was enjoying letting everyone judge Gaara. This was his treatment for trespassing in unwanted territory.

"Friends?" Hinata and Ino asked a little confused. They didn't understand why their little lolita was hanging around such an (in their opinion) odd type.

"Yeah, he helped me get out of some trouble at school. Then bought me a few dresses so…I guess you could call us friends." That wasn't her opinion of what a friend was, but she couldn't really tell them it was because it was his smile that won her could she (plus his 'nice' words, haha).

Another laugh was heard from Neji. Sakura stared at him a little irritated by his behavior. He only smiled at her and stopped his rude actions. She then turned back towards Gaara and instructed him to sit next to her. He nodded and sat as she poured him a cup of strawberry tea.

The group around the table starred as he drank the tea, though he felt like he needed more then this simple beverage. After a few seconds of silence, one of the girls decided to make the first move. She placed a hand out across the table towards him. "M-My name is Hinata," He accepted her handshake. Next was the blonde-haired person who shook hands with him. "My name is Ino." She continued to shake his hand glaring at him, "If you're Sakura's friend…then be careful around her. I know how yanks groups are. They're ruff and tough, Sakura's delicate, she can't handle stuff like that." Gaara nodded again as they released hands.

"Ino, did you really have to say that," Sakura questioned, a frown on her face, "I've only known him for about a day."

Everyone let out a 'WHAT?!'. Except for Neji who laughed even more, trying to control himself.

"So you barely know this Yanki?!"

Gaara looked at the long black haired person who he didn't know if they were girl or boy. At the voice, it sounded like a girl, but something told him he was a guy.

"Don't worry Haku. It's not the matter if I know him as well as I know you. It's a matter if I can trust him and I do."

As Sakura was about to continue, she was interrupted by a loud cell phone ring. Everyone turned their attention towards Gaara, who quickly checked his phone, "I've gotta take this," He stood up. "I'll be right back." With that, he left the room leaving everyone in a questioning silence, especially Sakura.

"Will if you trust him Sakura, then I guess we can too," Haku stated placing a hand on hers. The others nodded in agreement, with the exception of a not so sure Ino and a nonchalant looking Neji.

"Thank you," Sakura happily replied pouring him another cup of tea. As the last few drops fell, she stood up walking towards the door with the pot. "I'll guy make some more tea. Is strawberry okay?" Her friends started another conversation as she left the room, walking towards the kitchen, not noticing the pair of eyes watching her.

"I'll be right back," the owner of the eyes stated as they stood up and existed the room.

**X.X X.X X.X X.X X.X X.X X.X X.X -(Almost eaten alive)**

Gaara stood outside the shop, phone next to ear. Many people stared as they passed him. He was quite pissed off at who was on the phone. Just his luck. Though, he was thankful that he could leave the room for a second. It was a little tough to breathe with all the demanding stares. Not to mention the 'Neji' guy.

"Where the hell are you?! You were supposed to be here half an hour ago! It's already 8:00 p.m," The voice on the phone yelled.

He looked at his watch, indeed it was eight. How long had he been hanging out with her? It seemed so short. "Don't worry about it. You hired me, I'll get the job done." He sighed annoyingly as the person started to yell again. "Besides he expects me to show up at a certain time. It'll keep him off my track if I show up later then expected."

Gaara ignored the phone as the man continued to yell. His eyes shifted through a blank part of the window where he could see Sakura walking across the store. He then saw another figure walk in the same direction. 'My happy moment gone'

**P.P P.P P.P P.P P.P P.P P.P P.P P.P P.P P.P P.P P.P -(Dazed and sparkling)**

Sakura stood in the kitchen staring at the large open cupboards. The strawberry tea was on the top shelf…the shelf that reached the ceiling…and was several feet away from Sakura's own height. Yes, she was short and it's not like she didn't like being short. It just gave her…trouble.

She gasped as an unknown hand grabbed the tea and handed it to her. She turned around and sighed with relief, "Oh, it's you! Thanks Ino!"

"What do you mean by 'Oh it's you?'" The blond asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Um, nothing. Why are you here?"

She picked up a box of cookies and smiled, "Shikamaru wanted some, so I came to get them."

"You both are doing great as a couple!" Sakura smiled pouring water into the pot.

"Yeah, but I still don't understand why you and-"

"-It's ancient history."

Ino smiled softly as she wondered off, walking back to the other room. Sakura really did miss her friends. They always protected her. At her new school, she felt alone and venerable, though she didn't act it she was scared. The smile found its way back on her lips as she heard Ino shout.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GOT THE WRONG TYPE?!'

She chuckled as she could hear the two love birds start to fight over cookies. She turned off the tap that was pouring the water into the pot. She hummed as she heard Ino's footsteps approach. "Let me guess, you got the wrong snacks for your beloved!" She chuckled at her dear friend.

"I didn't know you were hungry Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened as she dropped the pot in the sink, spilling all the water. She swiftly turned around. "Neji?"

He was leaning against the doorway, the box of cookies in his hand. He smirked as she quietly turned back on the water, refilling the pot. "Why are you so nervous around me Sakura? You never were before…" he carried on his words as she placed the pot on the small oven and turned the heat up. She then turned back around facing him, but avoiding eye contact.

He was right. She was nervous and it made her wonder as much, or even more then it did him. Could it be because of their recent situation? All of it made her even more nervous. "I don't know. I think I'm just cold." She quickly walked past him and into the main part of the store, back towards the group. However, a hand quickly grabbed her into another part of the store. She squeaked as she was pulled into a darkly lit room, the door slamming shut and the sound of beads present.

/Sakura Pov./

I opened my eyes looking around at the red-lit walls. I remember the small room; it was where the store designed all of their outfits. Fabric pieces were hanging from the walls, the ceiling, and some useless ones on the floor. I could feel the soft cotton behind me and the lace by my fingertips.

"I could warm you up."

I looked in front of me to find Neji pushed against my form. He smirked as a blush appeared across my cheeks.

"Sakura, you're adorable when you nervous," he purred as he nuzzles into my neck. His soft face felt so good against my skin and I could hear him purr with excitement.

Trying to shift my position away, I realized his hands were holding mine above and pinning them to the wall. "Neji stop, we're…not together anymore. W-We shouldn't-"

"Why not," He questioned almost pouting as he said it. It surprised me, he never really held that kind of tone before. "My little strawberry lolita, you don't know how much I've missed you." He lifted his head meeting his gaze with mine as he grabbed a handful of lace from the skirt of my dress. "Aw, so you missed me too? You're even wearing the dress I designed for you."

I shifted again, but to no use. I froze as he brushed his lips against my cheek softly. "Neji, you're making me uncomfortable." I jumped as he nipped my ear, ignoring my words.

"You should really come and work for me again. We pose well together."

It was true. In the middle of my career as a lolita model, the two of us posed together for many of the stores advertisements. The pictures were rated in the district as the most beautiful & romantic of any other advertisement. It's a beautiful thing to see a lolita and aristocrat pose together, something I thought to be elegant and pure. (The very picture that was famous was pinned to the wall in the very room we were in.)

Moonlight Gaze only sold Gothic lolita & Aristocratic clothing so there really wasn't any pink or bright colors. In the picture of us we only wore colors such as black, white, & grey (though the store sold different darker colors), plus many crosses were imprinted on the outfits. The background was a dark onyx mixed with crimson. I sat in and old black metal chair (fit for royalty) as Neji stood behind me holding one hand as he placed a kiss on it, a dead rose in the other. My outfit was pretty much the same as the one I had on and his was too (with a few more added details for both of us).

It was the perfect pose, both of us had straight face (neither smiling), but simple nonchalant expressions. Thinking about it reminded me of the old days. We…_were_ the perfect couple.

"Sakura…you never really told me why we broke up."

I gulped as I inched my eyes towards the ground. I had avoided answering that question for so long but, this one time I didn't have an excuse not to answer.

"So tell me Sakura." He softly grabbed my chin letting our gazes meet and lock on yet again. "Or is there no reason we shouldn't get back together again? I'll even transfer over to your school-"

"Things just didn't work out," I replied interrupting his words and trying to get out of his grip. I couldn't answer his question, not in front of him at least. "Y-You weren't really my type," I lied. I must have been out of it a little, he must have known it to be a lie because he shook his head, a smirk present on his lips.

He let out a light laugh, "And I suppose that yanki thug is? He is not meant for you Sakura. You are in two different worlds! Our kind of world is **much** better then his! **_We_** are better then **_him_**."

'That's not true!'

"Please Sakura…I beg you," he moved his lips to the shell of my ear. His breath rolled against my now cold skin making me shiver with a mixture of an old delight returning and a feeling of fear of what could happen next. "Please let me be with you again."

His lips moved towards mine causing me to shiver even more. 'Do I want this?' Was all I could ask myself. I continued to look into his eyes as if memorized, as he did mine. I only caught a small glimpse of him smirking as quickly slammed his lips against mine.

'No! I don't want this!!'

The kiss lasted all of five seconds before he was suddenly yanked away roughly. Neji yelled in pain as he grasped the hair that was just pulled on his head. He looked furiously towards the figure as a growl erupted from his throat.

"It looks like I'm not the only one with certain **_intentions_**," Gaara stated untangling a piece of brown hair from his fingers. I gasped. Did he really just pull Neji's hair?!

"Perhaps," Neji replied straightening himself and clothing before smirking, "but at least I have history to back me up." The two stared at each other, glaring as if it were a showdown. I couldn't take it, something bad was bound to happen. Reacting on my first thought alone, I grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him towards the room's exit.

"Um, sorry Neji. We need to go! Tell the others I'm sorry and goodbye!"

With that, the two of us left the shop. When we touched the street, I closed the store door and quickly turned towards him. "Why did you do that? You should not have pulled Neji's hair! He'll kill people who do that!"

Gaara started to walk past me in a quickened pace. I guess trying to calm himself down and leave the store as fast as possible. "Did you want him to kiss you?"

I slowed my walking looking towards the sidewalk. "Um…maybe…no. No I didn't." I don't think I sounded sure.

"Then I did you a favor."

His tone sounded slightly angry. Was he mad at Neji…or maybe me?

"He's a jerk. He shouldn't have forced himself onto you!" My eyes widened at his tone, he nearly growled at the words.

"Oh, don't worry," I tried to calm him, "That's how he normally it. It doesn't bother me."

As I finished my words, his cell phone rang again, though this time it seemed louder. He moaned answering his cell. After a few seconds, he started to yell at the phone.

"I'll be there! Give me an hour!!"

I couldn't understand the person talking on the phone, but I could her them yelling to Gaara. How could a person be so loud (Oh wait, I have Ino as a friend…)

"WHAT?! You can't!! I'm still-"

Gaara stopped his shouting as a black car screeched around the corner and braked right in front of us. I watched in fear as two muscle built men in dark suits emerged. Gaara placed his phone in his pocket as the two men walked towards us. I shivered in disgust as one of the guys winked at me (his disgusting eyes looking all over my body!).

I then started to panic as the guys each got one of Gaara's shoulders and began walking him towards the car's back seats.

"Sakura," he said softly but seriously, "I have to go. I'm sorry."

I was a little confused, but nodded anyways. "See you at school tomorrow," I said as he gave me a smirk and left. The car drove off speeding as I watched.

What was he going to do…where was he going?

* * *

There you have it!!! Wow, 16 pages!!! I think that may be the most I've written at a time!! I'll update after I update a few of my other stories!! Hope you liked this LONG CHAPTER!! (heh, heh, you won't be getting another one anytime soon, -my inner Merodi). 

Also, I know the point of views kept changing, I'll try not to do that in the future that much.

Please review!! It makes my day…or night depends how I read it…Next story for me to update will probably **Devil's Fallen Angel** or **_Toy of the Akatsuki_**.

Love ya lots!! So review!!!


	3. NOTE FOR READERS!

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!!!**

Hello to all those that read this story and others. For **_"Lolita and Yanki: CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU!", _**I'm not sure when I will update this one. I definitely have to say this is the _cutest_ one (in my opinion) that I have written. It does have a pretty nice flow (oh, if only I wasn't to lazy to write the other chapters). I pretty much have this story fully planned, just have to get the time to update it. I can say that this chapter is not high on the list for updates because I feel that there are more readers/fans for my other stories, however this story will not be the last to be updated (when I eventually update any of them). If you want any sneak peeks or anything like a little in-sight or info into the story just message and I'll lets you know. Sorry for the lateness in notice and thanks for reading. I usually don't like writing notes to readers in 'chapter' sections however I thought my lazy/busy-ness got a little out of control...ya know?

Anyways...

**((This note will also be copied in all of my stories and profile. Thanks and sorry again. If you have any questions or comments you can message me through fanfic email.))**

///When I do add a new chapter, it will take place of this spot so keep an eye out.///


End file.
